Neo Marvel: Eternals
by Bronze Surfer
Summary: An unassuming doctor publishes a paper that leads to massive changes within the mutant community that coincides with the return of a species that was once thought extinct


**George Mason University, 2067**

**"Alright everybody, I'm going to be out of the state at a conference next week so the class will be canceled just make sure to read the first four chapters of the Magneto biography by the 22nd ok?" Dr. Bain instructed her class amongst the sounds of backpacks zipping up. "Have a good weekend." With that, all of the students seemingly stood up in unison as she herself began packing all of the papers her students had turned in at the beginning of class. Right as she began to leave through the door the familiar voice of Ron, her top pupil, coming from down the hall.**

**"Are you still available for office hours today?" Ron asked as he caught up to her.**

**"Yeah, I don't have to fly out to New York until tomorrow evening." Professor Bain responded as the two of them left the building heading over to where her office was. The two of them had shared the walk many times rain or shine as Ron was determined to maintain the highest grade he could possibly achieve. The determination itself impressed her, she was not the easiest grader in the Superhuman Studies department but Ron was a graduate student who was merely auditing a 200 level class but he treated the material as if he was in a doctorate class.**

**"I looked over your notes on the Weapon Plus paper and wanted to get a deeper insight into how you think I could have synthesized the information from the Weapon II article and the Weapon V article better," Ron asked as he took the paper out of his backpack with a 100 written out in red ink still placed at the header.**

**"Um I might have focused a bit more on how the scientists used animal testing to deny the humanity of others but honestly I just wrote that trying to find something you can gain from the paper." Dr. Bain responded as Ron was taking notes on a small yellow and blue note pad with his signature purple ink.**

**"Fascinating I'll be sure to make note of that in the future, by the way, is there any chance I could get a look at the paper you and that doctor from Harvard early?" Ron asked in a similar vein to a child asking for a lollipop.**

**"Unfortunately the publisher was pretty strict with the non-disclosure agreement but as I've already said once the conference is over and the paper is fully published I'll be sure to get you the earliest copy available."**

**"Ah you're no fun doc, can you even give me a hint about what it is?"**

**"All I can say is that it should completely rework your understanding of Superhuman Studies as a discipline altogether." Dr. Bain said with a smile. Before Ron could ask any further questions that Dr. Bain would have to inevitably side step, a woman in a navy blue pinstripe suit knocked on the office door before opening it to peek her head in.**

**"Hi, I didn't know if you required appointments so I just tried to stop by." She said as Ron quickly grabbed his backpack and stood up.**

**"I won't keep you from helping other students; enjoy your trip to Boston doc," Ron said as he turned towards the office door and walked out at a brisk pace. Almost as soon as Ron left the woman walked into the room and took a seat across from Dr. Bain.**

**"I'm sorry I can't put the face and the name together, you are?" Dr. Bain asked.**

**"Lacey, I'm in your History of Mutandom lecture hall."**

**"Ah. So how can I help you?" Dr. Bain responded as she began to look through the list of students she had in her History of Mutandom class but as she scrolled she found no name that corresponded with Lacey. "Is Lacey a nickname because I can't find you in my class list?"**

**"I just wanted to know why you hated mutants," Lacey said bluntly taking Dr. Bain off guard.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me, what made you think that you can be a bigot and get away with it?" Lacey pressed on as Dr. Bain closed her laptop.**

**"I'm not sure what I've said that you construct as anti-mutant…"**

**"How about the paper you're writing? Have you no idea that what you're working on could affect those other than you?" Lacey said with agitation as her eyes began to turn a deep violet hue as she began. "You're lucky it was me that decided to go after you," Lacey said as each syllable swam around in Dr. Bain's head, each noise only making her head feel heavier and heavier until her eyes fell just as her body did to the floor.**

**Abandoned Iron Factory**

**Waking up tied to a broken chair would give anyone enough fear to scream but with the aftereffects of Lacey upon Dr. Bain's mind had left her groggier than waking up after three hours of sleep.**

**"Rise and shine," Lacey said as she stood under a single light that hung from rafters. Beside her stood a large male figure with skin the same as steel. "I'm surprised it took you this long to wake up, I really outdid myself this time."**

**"Let's get this over with." The steel figure said in a surprisingly soft voice walking over towards Dr. Bain who had begun to fully retain all of her faculties. Once he entered the light emanating from above his metallic skin began to sparkle up and Dr. Bain was able to get a full picture of who he was. Kid Colossus was never a name that Dimitri Rasputin enjoyed being called but once he joined the Avengers Unity Squad years ago he became known worldwide and was placed in his father's shadow. Dr. Bain had met Kid Colossus in the past as well when she was granted access to visiting the mutant nation of Krakoa along with other scientists and researchers.**

**"Wait, please! I don't know what I did to upset all of you but if there is anything I can do to appease all of you…"Dr. Bain began sniffled as Kid Colossus put his baseball glove sized hand atop her head being able to fit it no different than someone holding a fruit in their palm.**

**"Actions have consequences good doctor; the paper you wrote upset the wrong people." Kid Colossus mumbled.**

**"Upset the wrong people is an understatement kid," Lacey said shoving Kid Colossus out of the way and getting up close to Dr. Bain, lifting her up by her hair to look her dead in the eyes. "What you did was produce something that will set back Mutant rights decades! Your pathetic attempt at constructing 'history' poses as much danger to Krakoa today as the Anti-Mutant Scarlet Witch did years ago!" Lacey screamed as she slapped Dr. Bain.**

**"We have let this gone on long enough, the longer this takes the higher the chance we will get caught." Kid Colossus said picking up Lacey and putting her to the side. Even though Lacey pouted she obeyed the larger man as he put his hand back in the position that it had been before over the doctor's head. "If it means anything I'm sorry it came to this." Kid Colossus said as Dr. Bain screamed out once more.**

**"Please don't do this!" As soon as she said this a bright flash of purple came out of nowhere and Dr. Bain suddenly felt the overpowering hand that was enveloping her entire head ripped away. Looking up through the tears she saw Kid Colossus being bombarded with two linear purple beams sending him flying through broken machinery before ultimately being sent through a wall. Lacey, stunned, frantically began to look around with her eyes also sporting a purple color.**

**"Who's there?" Lacey screamed as Dr. Bain could see the slight figure of a translucent violet figure hovering behind Lacey. It was following her head movements with its arms primed to attack like that of a wrestler preparing to tackle someone. "I'll have you know that we are protected under international law! We have diplomatic immunity as emissaries from Krakoa!" Lacey screamed as a man appeared behind both her and the figure floating behind her putting his hand atop Lacey's head similar to how Kid Colossus did to Dr. Bain.**

**"That's quite enough out of you." The man said as Lacey's purple eyes turned white, the figure disappeared, and she collapsed onto the ground similar to how Dr. Bain had from Lacey herself. "Are you ok Dr. Bain?" Was suddenly said behind her as the ropes that left her tied to a chair were undone and fell to the ground. Dr. Bain turned her head to meet the man head-on. What stood before her was a man with a dark complexion, a bald head, and a substantial amount of black stubble placed throughout his chin.**

**"I think I'm fine…" Dr. Bain said standing up and almost falling before he caught her and assisted her up to her feet.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you; I must admit that I'm a bit of a fan of yours." The man said as the rapid thunderous footsteps of Kid Colossus rushing the two of them came in earshot almost as fast as Kid Colossus himself. Not wasting a second the man quickly got between Dr. Bain and the oncoming force. Kid Colossus used his momentum to push out a devastating right towards the man's head put the man responded by simply punching Kid Colossus fist causing it to cave in on itself and break. As Kid Colossus began to scream from his broken hand, the man quickly grabbed the wrist upon the broken hand and raised the platinum behemoth into the air and smashing him onto the ground causing concrete to shatter beneath. Quickly placing his heel upon Kid Colossus's throat while maintaining control over his right arm, the man looked down at the defeated mutant with a blank expression.**

**"Something tells me you won't be as easily persuaded compared to your accomplice, so it pains me but there is really no other way to protect an innocent life than ending yours." The man said with his words ringing into both Dr. Bain and Kid Colossus's ears.**

**"Innocent my a…" Kid Colossus began before being cut off from the man's foot raising up and caving his head in. Silver blood poured out of the hole that was left from the man's footprint causing Dr. Bain to choke up, not only was a man now dead in front of her but an Avenger was easily killed as if he was some common thug. Who is this man? She wondered as he looked her in the eye and smiled.**

**"Sorry to inform you doctor but you missed your flight to Boston by a few days, however lucky for you I have access to get you there in record time."**

**"How exactly would you do that?"**

**Boston University **

**While Dr. Bain had certainly been flown before she had never been carried than traveled at supersonic speed by an unknown man yet not being harmed at all was a surprise to be sure. Either way, the conference carried out as usual with Dr. Bain and research partner Dr. Rao-Perera while cameras were broadcasting them live on both the history department and biology department's Facebook. Dr. Rao-Perera was listing off the different individuals and departments they were thanking to allow all of this to happen but once the formalities were over Dr. Bain leaned into the microphone after clearing her throat.**

**"Thank you all for being here I know that my colleague Dr. Rao-Perera was having as much trouble as I am keeping this research as top secret as we could so I have to thank him for handling the introduction so that I can dive right into the juicy bits." She said with controlled glee. "For the past few decades' humanity has had to overcome constant bigotry towards those who we viewed as different from us simply for being different as humanity even when humans themselves possessed attributes that would seem monstrous not long ago. Mutants have been long posited by both those within and outside of their community as the next stage in human evolution and for this they have been persecuted for an extended period of time out of fear from bigoted humans. Yet after nearly eight years of on and off research Dr. Rao-Perera and I have made strides in the understanding of human evolution not yet matched since Darwin himself, the two of us have not only been able to definitively determine mutants, Homo Superior, to in fact be a sub-species of humans instead being Homo Sapien-Superior but we also have been able to properly construct the numerous missing hominids including the discovery of a species that would be considered the true evolutionary successor to all species of hominid."**

**What followed was a three-hour discussion about not only the biology of numerous different hominid species but also the history of entire species that the academic and lay public had little understanding of. While the distinction between Mutants, Humans, and Inhumans predicated a large portion of the discussion and there was a surprising amount of time dedicated to where Atlanteans fit into the mold it was ultimately the lesser-known species that caught people's attention. Neo, Eternals, Deviants, the new sub-species Homo-Superior Superior, and the ultimate successor in evolution Homo-Supreme filled the room with buzz at their mere discovery.**

**The conference went on as most education events did but the amount of people that ended up watching it was at a massive level compared to a normal event. Millions ended up tuning into the broadcast, by the time it was over a full Wikipedia page had been completed and the journal the paper was written in became the highest-selling journal in world history. Even though the buzz felt strong after the week let out Dr. Bain was back in her normal routine of reading student essays and teaching classes. Surprisingly her star student Ron was missing the entire week without even an email informing her what was going on, and no response to the email that she had sent.**

**Yet none of that was going through her head on a lazy Sunday afternoon with the light drizzle outside in combination with her iced coffee allowing her to rapid-fire through all of her work. The flow was nearly unbreakable but it was upon a response email from Ron that tore her away from it, when she opened the email all she had received was that of a link to the Daily Bugle website. What met her there took her aback as she was staring upon the face of the man who had rescued her from being tied up. Even though she reported the event to the police they never got back to her and the information that Kid Colossus had been killed would have been on the news but instead, it was radio silence.**

**"I thank you all for being here today," the man said with the name Michael Burner and the title CEO of Roxxon next to it. Dr. Bain felt foolish that she could not connect the face of her savior from that of one of the world's richest men and someone whose company she protested against in her college days. "I've discussed this over a great deal with my family on whether or not this information should go public but after long introspection and reading a truly fascinating paper that was published not long ago the lot of us decided that this was the best course of action."**

**The camera panned back to reveal Mr. Burner standing amongst his family, and strikingly Ron himself stood there tall next to the CEO. Never had Dr. Bain looked into Ron's background but a quick google search on her phone revealed him to be one of the many children of the Roxxon executive.**

**"There is no easy way to say this but I felt the public had a right to know…the truth of the matter is that I am the last surviving member of the original Eternals or known in the scientific field as Homo Immortalis and my children here are the first members of the sixth generation of Eternals."**

**Flashes of cameras rained down upon the Burner family with questions coming at them from all angles. Before any of them had a chance to garner a response Michael raised his hand causing the crowd to quiet down.**

**"There has been a lot in the media about Krakoa and its plans of expansion but I only have one thing to say to the mutants around the world, you have suffered unjust hardship from those who didn't understand you and for that I sympathize with the mutant cause but the fact is that you are not the successors of the world. We are the true pinnacle of human evolution and we have been here since the beginning." Michael finished as the onslaught of questions reaches an even greater roar.**


End file.
